I can't live with HIM! tradução
by Ally Beal
Summary: Eles terminaram a um ano. Agora Voldemort esta atrás de James e tem uma lista de como chegar nele. O primeiro nome na lista, é ninguém menos do que Lily Evans. Agora eles tem ir para um lugar seguro JUNTOS com Sirius, Remus e a nova namorada de James.
1. Chapter 1

**I can't live with HIM!**

_Fic de __XxStephXx_

_Tradução Ally Beal_

Capitulo 1.

"Acalme-se Sr. Potter," Dumbledore disse.

A Ordem de Fênix tinha acabado de receber a informação de que Voldemort esta vindo atrás de James. Voldemort tinha recentemente tentando recrutar o ultimo Potter restante, James,obviamente, mandou ele ir pra aquele lugar.

Aparentemente Voldemort estrava determinado a trazer James para seu lado, então ele estava indo atrás de qualquer um que ele pudesse usar para atingir James.

Nesse momento, James estava dando voltas no escritório de Dumbledore, esperando as novas informações dos outros membros da Ordem. Todos eles haviam sido mandados para trazer todas as pessoas que estavam na lista do Comensais da Morte.

"Me acalmar? Senhor, como que eu posso ficar calmo? Eles trouxeram todos exceto ela!E se ele estiver com ela?" James gritou enquanto passava a mão pelo seu cabelo com força.

"Nós não temos nenhuma razão para acreditar que Voldemort esteja com a Srta Evans." – Dumbledore disse calmamente.

"Isso não significa nada!Ela era a primeira da lista, ele vai atrás dela primeiro! Agora pode ser tarde demais." gritou James, com um olhar desesperado em seu rosto.

Antes que Dumbledore pudesse tentar acalmar ele de novo, a voz de Sirius pode ser ouvida.

"Prongs! Professor!" ele gritou, assegurando-se que estava na sala certa.

"Sim, você esta com ela? " James gritou em resposta freneticamente.

"Eu posso vê-la." Sirius disse cuidadosamente.

"O que diabos isso significa? Ela esta viva? Ele esta com ela? O que esta acontecendo?" James gritou de novo. Ele odiava o fato de que não podia ser ele a procurar e reunir todos. Ele odiava ter que deixar os outros fazerem tudo enquanto ele só podia ficar esperando.

James e Lily Evans começaram a sair quando eles estavam no sétimo ano em Hogwarts e ficaram juntos por mais um ano após deixar a escola. Eles haviam terminado a um ano atrás. Nenhum dos dois realmente sabia o porquê. Eles eram jovens e era perigoso para eles ficarem juntos, e eles queriam coisas diferentes. Pelo menos era isso o que eles falavam para as pessoas quando elas perguntavam. De algum modo em seus corações não parecia ser assim tão simples.

"Ela esta viva e não, eles não estão com ela." Sirius disse preucupado. Ele nunca tinha visto James nesse estado antes.

"Graças a Deus," murmurou James, fechando seus olhos em alivio.

"Então qual é o problema, Sirius?" perguntou Dumbledore.

"Ela...uhm não esta vindo pacificamente. Ela ja derrubou seis membros da Ordem. Ela derrubou Moody também," disse Sirius, coçando a parte de trás de sua cabeça embaraçado. "Eu acho que ela acha que nós somos os caras maus."

"Então maldição, conte pra ela!" gritou James.

"Eles tentaram," protestou Sirius.

"Vocês eram amigos dela no colégio, ela confia em você," Dumbledore disse.

"Ele esta certo! Tire seu traseiro daqui e faça ela te ouvir!" gritou James.

"Eu farei o meu melhor," disse sirius. Ele estava apenas autorizado a ir atrás dos outros membros com a condição que ele ficasse fora de vista, afinal ele também estava na lista de Voldemort.

"Tipico da Lily" resmungou James. "Ela não poderia apenas vir pacificamente."

-------------------------

"BLACK, EU VOU TE MATAR!" James e Dumbledore ouviram Lily gritar. James nunca havia estado tão feliz em ouvi-la gritando antes.

Alguns segundos depois a porta do escritório de Dumbledore abriu-se com força. Sirius entrou com uma Lily jogada sobre seus ombros enquanto ela chutava e debatia-se contra ele.

"Deixe me ir!" ela comandou, se contorcendo e tentando se soltar.

"Não enquanto você não parar de ser uma dor no traseiro," Sirius disse, mantendo ela firmemente presa.

"VOCÊ é uma dor no traseiro!" 

Sirius levantou uma mão da perna dela e gentilmente bateu na bunda dela. "Agora você tem uma dor no..."

"Paddy!" gritou James. Como ele se atreve fazer isso? Especialmente com ela.

Lily gritou indignada. "Você vai pagar!" Então ela se esticou e puxou com a maior força que pode o cinto de Sirius causando danos aos seus recursos valiosos. O choque do que aconteceu fez Sirius soltar Lily e segurar a sua aréa sensivel como se dependesse de sua vida.

"Owwwww!" Lily gritou. Ela havia batido no chão quando Sirius a largou.

"E quanto a mim? É possivel que eu não seja mais capaz de ter filhos!" Sirius disse recuando, claramente ainda sentindo dor.

"Então eu fiz um favor ao mundo!" Lily falou rispidamente.

"Não há necessidade..."

"Srta Evans, eu tenho certeza que você esta se perguntando o que você esta fazendo aqui," Dumbledore disse, interropendo a discussão dos dois.

"O que?" Lily perguntou, então repentinamente voltando a si. "Oh certo! O que eu estou fazendo aqui? E o que isso tem a ver com você?" ela perguntou apontando de uma forma acusadora para James.

"É melhor você se sentar," James disse sério.

"Não! Eu quero saber exatamente agora!" mandou Lily, pondo-se de pé.

"Voldemort esta atrás de mim..."

"Isso não explica o porque de eu ter sido posta em uma amboscada!" interrompeu Lily.

"Explicará se você me deixar terminar!" James disse. Ele sempre se enfurecia mais do que qualquer um. Mas ter ela na frente dele nesse momento fez ele perceber o quanto ele sentia falta dela. E nesse exato momento ele sabia o porque de ela estar no topo dessa lista.

"Tudo bem," ela disse, não parecendo nem um pouco entretida.

"Enfim, á algumas semanas atrás eu fui capturado..."

"Ai meu Deus, você esta bem?" ela ofegou.

"Ótimo, agora você fica preucupada..."

"O que aconteceu?" Lily perguntou, ignorando o sarcasmo dele.

"Você vai me deixar terminar de dizer o porque você esta aqui?"

"Desculpe," Lily disse humilde. O que tinha em James que a tornava uma completa idiota? E ele tinha que sempre aparentar tão bem, mesmo quando parecia que ele não havia dormido há dias?

"Tudo bem. Enfim a versão mais curta é que eles querem que eu vá para o lado deles, então eu me recusei e escapei.Hoje de manhã, a Ordem recebeu a informação de que Voldemort esta vindo atrás de todas as pessoas com quem eu me importo...eu acho que eles estão tentando conseguir que eu me junte a eles desse jeito," James disse rapidamente, antes que Lily pudesse interrompe-lo mais uma vez.

"Ok...então mais uma vez, porque eu estou aqui?" Lily disse completamente confusa. "Nós não mantemos contato a mais de um ano, não há razão para pensar que eles viriam atrás de mim."

"Você..." James começou, ele ia contar a ela sobre a lista.

"James, eu trabalho traçando perfis para o Mistério." Ela disse a ele com um almadiçoado conhecimento do porque o seu ar estar fugindo enquanto falava. "É meu trabalho analizar como essas pessoas pensam. Eu conheço as taticas deles e como eles trabalham. E uma velha namorada que você não vê a mais de um ano não vai estar no radar deles. Eles vão atrás de atuais namoradas, ou alguém que você tenha terminado recentemente. Eles costumam pegar amigos de longa data, mebros de sua familia, crianças ou um prédio cheio de pessoas desconhecidas para tentar te forçar a se juntar a eles."

"Você não entende..."

"Eu entendo," Lily disse fortemente. "Eu sei que se o Mistério ou nesse caso, a Ordem, pensar que você pode estar em perigo eles colocam você em um lugar seguro para te proteger e eu estou fazendo isso. Eu conheço as probabilidades e elas são minimas de que eles virão atrás de mim..."

"Eles estão vindo atrás de você!" interrompeu James, cansado de tantas interrupções. "Nós achamos a lista, e o seu nome esta nela!"

"Oh..." disse Lily, chocada. Ela não estava esperando por isso.

"Você entende. É por isso que nós tivemos que te trazer pra cá! E é por isso que você tem que ficar num lugar seguro!" James disse, sua voz cheia de preucupação.

"Não," Lily disse claramente.

"Não? O que você quer dizer com não?" Sirius falou sem pensar.

"Eu quero dizer que eu não vou a um esconderijo." Ela disse claramente.

"Lily seja razoável você tem que ir. Não há mais nenhuma opção," James disse desesperadamente. Ele sabia melhor do que qualquer um o quão teimosa ela podia ser.

"Ai esta. Eu posso ir pra casa, e não me esconder de algo que provavelmente jamais irá acontecer. Mesmo eu estando na lista, eles irão atrás de pessoas que você ama e se preucupa acima de tudo. Concentrem-se em cuidar deles primeiro," Lily disse.

"Não seja ridicula," Sirius disse.

"Eu não estou sendo. Eu posso tomar conta de mim mesma, eu derrubei sete membros da Ordem," disse Lily calmamente.

"Eles foram mandados para te capturar. Comensais são mandados para matar," James disse em uma ultima e desesperada tentativa de convence-la.

"Eu não tenho medo da morte," Lily disse simplesmente.

"Não faça isso Lily, por favor. Vá para o esconderijo por favor, por mim," James suplicou.

"Me desculpe James. Eu não vou fazer isso," ela disse. " Eu faço qualquer coisa que eu puder para ajudar a proteger os que precisarem. Eu espero que nada chegue a isso, e eu realmente espero que todos vocês estejam a salvo."

"Lily..." James disse ríspido.

"Se isso é tudo, eu vou indo," Lily disse, abrindo a porta e indo embora antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer algo que a impedisse.

-----------------------------------------------------------

 Gente a expressão original era "YOU are the pain the arse!" o que aqui seria algo como encher o saco (apesar que a tradução ao pé da letra é uma dor no traseiro), mas se eu mudasse ela para uma expressão que agente usa aqui o acontecimento seguinte perdia o sentido (Sirius bater na bunda dela e tals.) esepro que vocês entendam.

**NT:** Oi genteee aqui é a Ally! Como vocês podem perceber eu resolvir traduzir essa fanfic que em inglês se chama **I can't live with HIM!** (em portugês seria "eu não posso viver com ele!")da XxStephXx (a fanfic esta nos meus favoritos).

Todas as fanfics dela são lindas!!!E como essa foi a 1º que eu li dela eu resolvi tentar traduzir ela para o português.

Gente não liguem se tiver muitos erros de português, mas eu não tenho ninguém para me ajudar, e meu word esta sem auto correção para ajudar a situação sabe?

Eu realmente amo essa história e espero que se alguém ler goste tbm.

É a primeira história que eu estou tentando traduzir.Então se puderem deixar um review eu agradeceria muito e vou tentar traduzir e mandar todas as reviews para a XxStephXx.

Essa tradução foi devidamente autorizada por ela também, jamais faria algo sem permissão.

Bom é isso, criticas, elogios, propostas ed ajuda eu aceito tuudooo!

**Bjs Ally. 22/12/2007**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

James POV.

Eu nunca vou me perdoar. Nunca.

Nós recebemos uma coruja a 10 minutos atrás. Lily foi atacada voltando para casa de Hogwarts. Ela esta no St. Mungus. Eu não serei capaz de viver comigo mesmo se alguma coisa ruim acontecer com ela.

Eu sei que nessa situação a proteção de todos os outros deveria ser minha prioridade. Mas se Voldemort viesse até mim exatamente agora e disesse que eu poderia salvar uma pessoa dessa lista, seria Lily. Mesmo se isso significasse que todos os outros, incluindo eu morressem. Contanto que ela esteja bem, porque ela não pode morrer, especialmente não por minha causa.

Então contrariando tudo o que nos disseram, eu e Sirius colocamos os nossos melhores disfarces e agora nós estamos indo vê-la. Nós estamos parados na frente de seu quarto. Eu odeio admitir, mas eu estou apavorado com o que eu vou encontrar no outro lado dessa porta.

"Esta tudo bem James, eles disseram que não foi um ataque sério. Os curandeiros pensam que foi só para assustá-la. Lily pode lutar, eu quero dizer realmente lutar. Eu certamente não a capturaria se eu pudesse evitar. Ela tem o Moody em suas costas." Sirius disse, tentando me confortar. Mas não esta funcionando. Lily esta deitada em uma cama de hospital por minha causa, porque eu não quis me juntar com o outro lado.

"É melhor nós entrarmos" eu consegui me controlar.

Eu abri a porta, e imediatamente meu coração disparou . Lily não estava deitada fracamente na cama do hospital, ela não estava inconsciente. Ela esta em pé fora da cama, empurrando coisas para dentro de sua mala.

"Lily..." eu disse, com precaução enquanto entrava em seu quarto.

"O que?" ela perguntou irritada. Ela olhou para cima e nos viu, seu rosto suavizando instantaneamente. "O que os dois palhaços estão fazendo aqui?"

"Como você soube..." Sirius perguntou. Nós estamos usando disfarces, ninguém havia nos reconhecido. Nós haviamos mudado completamente as nossa aparências fisicas.

"Ó por favor, você realmente pensa que eu não reconheceria vocês dois de qualquer jeito? É o jeito que você se porta," ela disse impaciente. Ela sempre consegue ver através de todas as nossas peças e brincadeiras.

"O jeito que nos portamos?" eu perguntei divertido. Eu não pude evitar de levantar uma sobrancelha para ela, era sempre fofo o quão impetuosa ela podia ser.

" É, o jeito que você se porta. Isso é um problema?" ela perguntou, me desafiando a falar alguma coisa. Eu não sou tão corajoso assim. Não se desafia Lily Evans, nunca.

"Não," eu respondi rapidamente.

"Certo," ela disse, continuando a jogar suas coisas na mala. "Então o que você quer?"

"Você foi atacada," eu falei sem pensar. Como ela pode perguntar o que nós queremos? Eu quero mantê-la a salvo.

"Sim eu sei," ela disse. O jeito que ela disse fez eu me sentir um completo idiota.

"Qual é Lils, você sabe porque nós estamos aqui." Sirius disse. Graças a Merlin, ele consegue se segurar quando Lily esta por perto.

"Eu não vou a um esconderijo." Ela disse.

"Sim, você vai." Sirius disse seriamente, retrucando. Na verdade ele é bem intimidante, quando usa esse tom. Um pouco como McGonagall...há, eu devo mencionar isso pra ele depois.

"Não, eu não vou."

"Lily, você foi atacada. Eles vão usar você para me assustar, você sabe que eles irão atrás de você de novo. Você tem que vir conosco." Eu disse a ela. Eu não consigo pensar em mais nenhum jeito de conseguir convencer ela.

"Não, eu tenho uma vida. Eu não vou simplesmente abandonar tudo pra ir ao um esconderijo." Ela insistiu teimosamente.

"Não vai ser para sempre. Eu entendo o porque de você não querer ir. Eu também não queria me esconder, mas eu vou e eu sou um Auror." Sirius disse.

"Por favor, eu não posso viver com a vida de alguém na minha consciência, definitivamente não a de vocês. Deixe me fazer o meu melhor para proteger a todos. Então pelo menos o pior que eu posso falar, é que eu fiz tudo que podia," eu disse a ela, decidindo ser apenas honesto com ela.

"Eu posso me cuidar James, não é mais a sua tarefa me protejer." Ela disse.

Isso doeu, principalmente porque é verdade. Eu não posso mais protegê-la.Ela não era mais minha para que eu pudesse proteger, ela provavelmente tem uma fabuloso namorado, ou noivo, ou ainda pior um marido. Tudo que eu fiz foi coloca-la em perigo.Ela não está olhando pra mim, ela esta olhando para as minhas sobrancelhas. Eu ja tinha reparado isso antes, ela não me olha nos olhos.

Ela não esta me dando ouvidos, então eu vou convencê-la do jeito que eu costumava fazer (não isso, tire a sua mente dessa sujeira, apesar de que ai não seria divertido...). Eu me aproximei e peguei a mão dela.

"Por favor Lily, não será por tanto tempo. Apenas algumas semanas, apenas até o pior tiver passado. Por favor você não pode morrer, você simplesmente não pode morrer por minha causa," eu disse a ela. Na verdade mais como uma súplica.

"Eu não quero..." ela disse bem baixo, para que só eu pudesse escutar. Eu sei que isso significa "estou assustada" na linguagem de Lily.

"Eu sei que você não quer. Passar algumas semanas fazendo o que você não quer vai valer a pena, eu quero dizer, você vai poder ficar mais velha e ter filhos, netos, uma carreira e tudo o que você quiser fazer da sua vida.

Ela ficou lá parada olhando pra mim por alguns minutos. Ela esta tendo algum tipo de batalha interna. Eu dou a ela meu melhor olhar suplicante.

"Tudo bem, eu vou." Ela suspirou.

--------------------------------------------------

"Quem é esse?" Sirius sussurrou pra mim uma hora depois.

"Nós estavamos sentados no pátio do hospital, no lado oposto de Lily, olhando pra ela. Ela queria dizer adeus para alguém antes de ir para o esconderijo.

"O namorado dela," eu disse dolorosamente.

O cara não parecia ser o tipo de Lily. Ele tem um cabelo curto e castanho, tem mais ou menos 1,80 de altura, e ele não era extremamente feio também. Mas ele não é especial o suficiente para Lily. Eu posso dizer apenas pelo modo como ele olha para ela que ele se importa com ela, talvez até a ame. Mas não como eu amei, talvez ainda ame.É uma coisa boa saber que ela vai terminar com ele. Eu conheço ela muito bem para saber que ela não vai continuar vendo alguém por quem ela não sente fortes sentimentos, se ela tiver que ir embora por alguns meses.

"Parece ser o tipo de pessoa que ela sairia," Sirius comentou.

"Não ele não é," eu disse, apesar que saiu com mais raiva que eu esperava. Mas por alguma razão eu estou com raiva dele, aquele cara não é o tipo dela. É quase casual o jeito que Sirius vê, como se ele aprovasse. Como ele pode aprovar o cara que Lily esta saindo, um cara que não a ama, isso não a desrespeita? E ele se chama de amigo.

"Tudo bem, acalme-se amigo," Sirius disse.

"Me desculpe, eu estou apenas um pouco no limite graças a isso tudo," eu disse.

"O que, o todo 'Voldemort esta saindo para matar todos que eu amo'? Ou lidar com o fato que Lily tem um namorado que não é você?" Eu nem preciso olhar para a cara dele para saber que ele esta com um sorriso malicioso, aquele sorriso malicioso. Eu consigo ouvir na voz dele.

"Eu e Lily terminamos, nós somos amigos," eu digo a ele, mesmo que eu não acredite nisso.

"Sim vocês podem ter terminado, e podem até ser amigos. Mas vocês dois não são _só_ amigos. Existe uma razão pra ela ser a primeira na lista.

"Nós somos velhos amigos que sairam juntos..." Talvez se eu disesse varias vezes eu começasse a acreditar em mim mesmo.

"...Por dois anos."

"E dai? Isso não significa que nós não somos amigos," eu disse.

Eu mantenho a minha visão na Lily e naquele cara. Eles estão conversando, ela esta dizendo a ele que tem que terminar com ele. Ele pegou na mão dela, e seu braço esta em volta dos ombros dela. Como ela pode olhá-lo no olho e não a mim? Eu a conheço desde que ela tem 11 anos, e mesmo assim ela não consegue olhar pra mim. E eu nem mesmo sei o porque, eu nunca a trai ou a magoei. Eu acho que não, em todo caso. Eu a pedi em casamento, eu não diria que é uma coisa legal, eu até mesmo entendi quando ela recusou. Então porque eu não ganho contato visual?

"Eu estou apenas dizendo. Você pensa que pode viver com ela por apenas Merlin sabe quanto tempo e ainda assim ser apenas 'amigo dela'?" eu ouvi Sirius falando, me tirando da minha luta interna.

"Eu tenho uma namorada," eu disse.

È estranho desde que eu descobri o que Voldemort esta fazendo, essa é a primeira vez que eu paro para pensar sobre a minha namorada. Eu tenho visto Amelia por quatro meses, e ela é uma boa garota. Ela é a secretária do departamento de controle do mau uso dos artefatos dos trouxas, e é loira. Eu normalmente não saio com loiras, mas ela era simpática e me convidou para sair. Ela é gostosa, mas para ser brutalmente honesto, ela não é lá muito inteligente, e as nossas conversas são bem basicas. A risada dela me irrita, mas eu penso que seria menos vantajoso terminar com ela do que continuar saindo com ela. Pelo menos eu sempre consigo ter sexo e aprendi a ignorar os estranhos barulhos que ela faz.

'Á é, o cavalo geneticamente mudado," Sirius disse, eu não posso evitar em rir um pouco, porque ele de certa forma tem razão. A risada dela realmente soa como um barulho estranho de cavalo.

'Ela é uma boa garota," eu digo. Não me parece certo não protegê-la, ela não fez nada de errado. Não ser a garota certa não faz com que ela tenha feito algo de errado.

"Sim tenho certeza. O que ela disse quando você contou a situação a ela?"

"Hum...hum...eu..." Maldição eu sabia que havia alguém que eu ainda devia ligar. Mas o nome dela não estava na lista, então ela não era a prioridade.

"Você não contou a ela?"

"Não." Qual seria a razão de mentir, ele iria descobrir de qualquer jeito.

Ele apenas riu. "Você simplesmente não sabe não é?"

"Sei o que?" Sirius esta sendo enigmático, que irritante.

" O quanto você ainda ama a Evans?"

"Você não sabe do que esta falando!" eu disse a ele. Ele esta certo, eu simplesmente não sei o que sinto pela Lily. Então até eu saber, eu vou negar tudo. Não vai ter importancia, mesmo se eu ainda a ame, ela superou. Não há nenhuma chance de alguma coisa acontecer entre nós dois de novo.

-----------------------------------------------------

**NT:**Oláááá!!! Ai vai mais um capitulooo, que eu juro, me esforcei bastante para traduzir. A minha meta é tentar atualizar 1 vez por semana ou seja todos os sabados. Ja que eu estou de férias e não há nada melhor para fazer! Além, do que é um ótimo passatempo.

MUITO OBRIGADA mesmo a quem deixou reviews. Fico muito feliz em saber que alguém esta acompanhando a fic, ela é ótimaaaaa eu juro!

Muito obrigada: **Pattt****, InfallibleGirl****, Thaty, ****Dan224 **vocês animaram o meu diaaa!

Bom se tudo der certo até o próximo sabado, e FELIZ ANO NOVO!

E FELIZ NATAL a todos atrasado! ;)

**Bjs**** Ally. 29/12/2007**

**F****ic:**_** de**__** XxStephXx**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Lily, Sirius, Remus e James estavam todos esperando no escritório de Dumbledore, depois de terem passado em casa e terem pego algumas coisas. Eles estavam agora apenas esperando Dumbledore dizer para onde eles iriam. Todos os outros que estavam na lista de Voldemort ja haviam sido levados para um esconderijo, mas eles quatro como estavam sujeitos a maior perigo, iriam ficar presos juntos.

"Então para onde nós estamos indo?" Lily perguntou para Dumbledore.

"Para um lugar bem familiar Srta. Evans..." Dumbledore disse, mas ele foi interrompido por um barulho alto e agudo.

"Yooooo hoooooo!" Imediatamente Sirius, James e Remus estremeceram. "Alguém em casa?"

Todos eles se viraram para a porta, onde uma mulher loira estava segurando uma enorme mala e enquanto tentava entrar pela porta.

"Jamie, você poderia me ajudar com isso aqui por favor?" Amelia disse fazendo beiço.

"Hum...Porque?O que você esta fazendo aqui?" James disse, parecendo estar tão chocado como todos os outros.

"Bom querido, nós temos que ir a um esconderijo e eu tive que trazer algumas coisas," ela disse em uma voz extremamente doce.

"Amelia, você não tem que ir para o esconderijo," Sirius disse ríspidamente.

"Eu sou a namorada de James, e estou sujeita a maior perigo porque eu sou a que mais importa pra ele, " Amelia disse soando como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Você acha?" Remus murmurou para Lily.

"Jamie, fale para eles!" Amelia choramingou.

"Hum, você não esta na lista, mas eu acho que faz sentido você ficar protegida," James disse. Ela era a sua atual namorada, e se Voldemort não conseguisse achar ninguém na lista ele deveria ir atrás dela.

"Tenho certeza que há outros lugares com os outros grupos. Eu posso fazer contato com eles..." Sirius disse. Ele _não queria _viver com Amelia.

"Outros grupos?" Amelia disse, parecendo alarmada. "Jamie nós temos que ficar juntos."

"Ela está certa," Lily disse, levantando a voz. "Eles são obviamente um casal, e devem ficar juntos.Eu ficarei mais do que feliz em ceder o meu lugar a ela."

"Não Lily, você precisa de proteção," James disse imediatamente.

"Então eu irei com outro grupo," Lily disse encolhendo os ombros. Para ser honesta, ela realmente não queria ir morar com James, que ficassem sozinhos James e sua irracional namorada.

"Temo em dizer que eu não posso deixar você fazer isso Srta. Evans," Dumbledore disse. "Você é o primeiro nome na lista, e foi a primeira a ser atacada. Você e o Sr. Potter estão sujeitos a maior risco e eu não posso permitir que nenhum dos dois vá embora daqui.

"Quem é você?" Amelia exigiu, olhando fixamente para Lily.

"Lily Evans," Lily disse, se aproximando e apertando a mão de Amelia.

"Lily Evans?" Amelia disse sombriamente. "A ex de Jamie?"

"Sim."

"Jamie...você não pode ir a um esconderijo com ela, você não pode!" amelia choramingou.

"Eu não tenho escolha," James disse áspero.

"Então eu irei também," ela exigiu.

Nesse momento Lily apenas olhou para Sirius. Era um olhar de 'você só pode estar brincando'.

"Tudo bem," James disse ríspidamente. As vezes ele realmente não tinha paciência com Amelia, ela era muito pegajosa.

"Tudo bem para você?" James perguntou gentilmente para Lily.

"Porque não seria?" ela disse indiferente.

"Tudo bem então," Dumbledore disse com um olhar divertido. Haveria alguns problemas com esse grupo nos próximos meses.

"Então para onde estamos indo?" Sirius perguntou.

"Um lugar bem familiar, eu acredito que Sr. Potter e Srta. Evans tenham passado muito do tempo deles lá em seu 7º ano," Dumbledore disse.

"A torre dos monitores chefe," Lily disse, a compreensão transparecendo em seu rosto.

"Exatamente," Dumbledore disse.

"Lily e James foram os monitores chefe no sétimo ano, foi como eles acabaram juntos. A torre dos monitores chefe consistia em dois quartos, um banheiro, uma sala, e uma cozinha.

"Mas como..." James disse.

"A torre será isolada pra os estudantes, indetectavel e invisivel para os de fora, então você não precisa se preucupar em ficar longe das janelas.

"Isso é otimo. Um banheiro para dividir com esses três," Lily disse apontando para James, Remus e Sirius.

"E eu," Amelia adicionou. Eles a ignoraram.

"Você praticamente viveu conosco ,você dividiu um banheiro com a gente por um ano," Sirius disse.

" E dai...?"

"Você não odiava tanto assim na época."

"Eu estava tendo sexo ano passado." Lily falou sem pensar. Então ela engasgou e fechou os olhos quando ela lembrou que Dumbledore estava no quarto.

"Bom Evans, você nunca sabe o que pode vir acontecer..." Sirius disse, mexendo as sobrancelhas,

"Nem mesmo em seus sonhos, Black," Lily disse, com um olhar de desgosto.

-----------------------------------------------------

**NT:**Aêêêêêê FELIZ 2008!!! Esse capitulo é bem curtinho mas é ótimooo!!! Eu dou muita risada com a sem noção da Amelia, ela é bizarra ahaiha!E sim essa fic é o MAXIMO, é super facil de ler em inglês! Todas as fic dela são!! E eu também sempre que eu começo a ler alguma fic que é originalmente em inglês NUNCA aguento esperar!Curiosidade é fogoo!

Então pra quem gosta de ler fic em inglês eu recomendo todas que estão nos meus favoritos, são LINDAS. E aproveitando pra fazer propaganda eu recomendo MUITO a lerem** "****An Unhealthy Fixation With Aurors" **que é da **Oynnej** que é ótimaaa! Eu gostaria muito de tentar traduzir ela algum dia , mas eu ainda sou mega iniciante nesse negócio de traduzir e ela é pouco mais complicada!

Bom vou parar de fazer propaganda da fic alheia e vou indo!

Vocês me fazem MUITO mas MUITOOO feliz: **Isa Potter** e **InfallibleGirl.**

Muito obrigada pelas reviews lindas!!!Que iluminam o meu diaaaa!

**Bjs Ally. 05/01/2008**

**F****ic: **_**de **__**XxStephXx**_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

"Wow, esse lugar não mudou nem um pouco," Lily disse, enquanto parava na frente da sala da torre dos monitores. Os outros seguiram de perto.

"Não, não mudou," disse James.

Ele estava um pouco surpreso, ele estava esperando que alguma coisa tivesse mudado. Mas não mudou. Estava exatamente como ele e Lily haviam deixado no dia em que se formaram.

A sala era a maior parte, e tinha uma enorme lareira de um lado e na frente um enorme e confortável sofá vermelho. Havia duas aconchegantes poltronas em cada lado do sofá, e duas escadas em cada lado do aposento. Uma levava aos dois quartos e a outra levava para a grande cozinha.

"Então há dois quartos e cinco pessoas," Remus disse, olhando ao redor da torre.

Antes que ele terminasse, Lily correu direto para a escada da esquerda que levava para os quartos.

"Wow! Meu antigo quarto!" eles ouviram ela gritar empolgadamente.

James subiu correndo e ficou parado na frente da porta, olhando Lily gritando em contentamento enquanto ela pulava na sua antiga cama. Ele não conseguia evitar em rir para ela, ela parecia tão feliz.

"Vamos lá Potter, nãoi haja como se você fosse muito grande para pular na cama comigo!" Lily riu.

"Tudo bem," ele riu, tirando os seus sapatos e correndo e pulando na cama com ela.

"Bom vocês ainda batem a cabeça contra a parede…" Sirius comentou. Ele, Remus e Amelia estavam parados assistindo James e Lily pularem na cama.

"Eu acho que eles perderam um dente na ultima vez ," Remus disse.

"Jamie, pare com isso," Amelia choramingou para James que ainda estava pulando infantilmente na cama.

"Oh..." James disse. Ele e Lily se olharam estranhamente antes de pularem para fora da cama.

"Então como exatamente isso vai funcionar? Nós temos dois quartos, e pelo o que parece são duas camas de casal e duas camas de solteiro," Lily disse.

"Jamie e eu devemos ter uma cama grande," Amelia disse imediatamente, se agarrando no braço de James.

"Justo o suficiente," Lily disse calmamente, entretanto todos no quarto exceto Amelia sabiam que ela estava começando a ficar irritada.

"Não deveriamos também ter um quarto só para nós?" Amelia disse, com uma voz mandona.

"Espere um minuto...isso não é justo," protestou James.

"Não, esta tudo bem, é sério, eu e Moony iremos dividir com a Lily," Sirius disse rapidamente, depois murmurou bem baixo. "Ninguém quer ficar no mesmo quarto em que vocês dois irão..."

Quando Amelia ouviu ela deu uma risada. "Bom eu não posso prometer que seremos silenciosos!"

James se retraiu em embarassamento, o que fez Remus e Sirius rirem silenciosamente entre eles. Lily apenas ficou ali, desejando estar em qualquer outro lugar.

"Ok, mas tem um problema, há apenas duas camas aqui," Lily disse, olhando em volta.

"Sem problema querida. Eu não me importo em dormir com você, em mais de um sentido," Sirius disse, piscando para Lily. Ele sabia queconseguiria uma reação de James, e o mais rapido que ele realizasse que ainda amava Lily, significava menos tempo que ele teria que conviver com Amelia.

BAM.

Os punhos de James acertaram a mandíbula de Sirius. Imediatamente ele estava no chão.

"Ow Prongs, eu estava brincando!" gritou Sirius, depois sursurrando para Lily "Eu não estava."

"Você mereceu completamente, você sabe," Lily disse, se abaixando para examinar o rosto de Sirius.

"Você mereceu," James disse, sentindo a dor em seus punhos.

"Mas não há necessidade para violência, James. Eu ja sou bem grandinha e eu não preciso de você...para fazer nada..." Lily disse.

"Jamie, porque você socou ele?" Amelia perguntou com um olhar confuso no rosto.

"Esquece," James disse sombriamente, saindo do quarto. Amelia imediatamente foi atrás dele.

"Isso realmente era necessario?" Remus perguntou. "Você sabia que iria ocasionar uma reação dele."

"Eu sei, mas eu não pensei que ele iria me socar," Sirius disse ainda sentindo a dor.

"OWWWWWWW Lily" ele gritou.

Lily havia agarrado a orelha dele e estava puxando ele para que ele ficasse de pé.

"Se você me chamar mais uma vez de 'querida' eu irei castrar você, entendeu?" Lily disse perigosamente.

"Entendido," Sirius disse engolindo fundo.

"Deus, agora vá imediatamente se desculpar com James," Lily disse.

"Pelo o que? Não é minha culpa que ele ficou todo ciumento por apenas um pequeno flerte," Sirius disse.

"Você claramente provocou ele , e..." ela parou por um segundo, os olhos dela direcionando para o teto, "sim eu acredito que essa é a Amelia, eu consigo ouvi-la gritando com ele. Vá lá e peça desculpas."

"Tudo bem," Sirius disse, se levantando. "mas você tem que admitir que foi um pouco extremo. Tudo o que eu fiz foi insinuar que eu queria dormir com a ex dele.

"Vá e peça desculpas agora mesmo ou eu irei fazer da sua vida um inferno enquanto nós estivermos aqui," Lily disse perigosamente.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem." Sirius disse. Ele não iria encarar Lily, ela era de longe muito assustadora. Ele se levantou e desceu as escadas, onde Amelia estava gritando com James.

"Eu deveria estar brava, vocês três sempre parecem querer causar problemas," Lily disse, rolando os olhos para Remus.

"Você nos ama, nós mantemos as coisas interessantes," riu Remus.

---------------------------------------------------

"Hey, você esta bem?" Lily disse. Era quase 3 da manhã , e todo mundo ja estava dormindo. Lily havia levantado para pegar um copo de água e achou James sentado na frente do fogo na sala.

"Sim, apenas pensando," James disse, olhando para cima.

"Alguma coisa que você queira conversar?" Lily perguntou, sentando ao lado dele.

"Na verdade não," ele disse. "Isso é estranho."

" O que?"

"Isso. Eu não via você á mais de um ano e ainda sim... eu me sinto completamente confortavel falando qualquer coisa pra você. É estranho, as coisas não deveriam ser estranhas entre nós ou alguma coisa?"

"Essa não é exatamente uma situação normal," Lily pontuou. "E não é como se nós tivessemos acabado de um jeito ruim."

"É eu acho. Mas minha namorada e...você morando no mesmo teto...com Sirius."

"É estranho," Lily concordou.

"Você pode me fazer um favor?" James perguntou.

" O que?"

"Não durma com meu melhor amigo. Eu sei que eu não tenho nada a ver com isso mas..."

"Eu jamais iria dormir com ele, nunca. Ele é um amigo..."

"Ok."

"Você não devia ter batido nele," Lily disse.

"Eu sei."

"Você se desculpou?"

"Yeah."

"Bom."

"Nós devemos ir pra cama," James disse. "Uh...separados eu quis dizer..."

"Ok," riu Lily. Era sempre fofo o quão frustado ele ficava.

"Os dois se levantaram e começaram a subir as escadas. Eles chegaram no andar de cima e viraram um para o outro, como eles haviam feito no primeiro encontro."

"Boa noite James."

"Boa noite Lily. E me desculpe por te trazer aqui de volta."

"Eu sei," Lily disse docemente. Então ela abriu a porta do quarto e entrou.

James ficou parado no corredor por alguns segundos, ele podia ouvir ela deitando na cama dela, como ela sempre costumava fazer. Ele estava prestes a entrar no quarto dele, quando ouviu a voz de Sirius.

"Quer namorar flor?"

James sorriu para si mesmo ao ouvir um alto tapa.

-----------------------------------------------------

**NT:**Oláááá!!! Ai gente desculpa por não ter postado nesse sabadoooo!!

É que eu estava viajando e não consegui deixar pronto antes!!Mas pretendo não me atrasar mais. Mas se eu o fizer perdoem-me por favor!!!

**Luhli** muuuiiitooo obrigada pelas review lindas!!! Amei mesmo! E a Amelia também me lembra MUITO a Petunia. Ela é uma estupida convenhamos.

Obrigada 3 vezes!!! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!

Bom gente vou indo que estou morta de sono! Beijos a todas!!!!

**Bjs Ally. 18/01/2008**

**Fic:**_** de **__**XxStephXx**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

JAMES POV

"Jamie eu estou ouvindo barulhos," sursurrou Amelia, correndo, se possivel ainda mais perto de mim.

Nós estamos morando na Torre do Monitores por quase um mês. Esta ficando cada vez mais dificil viver em quartos tão próximos. Amelia por exemplo, arranja todos os dias um novo jeito de me irritar, e Sirius continua tentando flertar com a Lily. Ele me disse que eu ainda amo ela, e eu estou começando a achar que ele está certo. O que me fez pensar: sera que algum dia realmente parei de amar ela? Eu sei que eu não parei de sentir a falta dela, mas o amor ainda esta aqui?

O_ desejo _definitivamente ainda está aqui, isso eu tenho certeza. Eu não consigo parar de pensar nela. Eu tive um momento dificil ontem quando ela saiu do quarto usando apenas uma longa camiseta e apenas um pequeno shorts. Eu penso nela quando faço sexo com Amelia, na verdade eu pensei em pedir para Amelia colocar um travesseiro no rosto enquanto nós fazemos sexo. Mas isso seria cruel não? Remus não esta aqui agora, noite passada foi lua cheia , então ele provavelmente esta na ala hospitalar se recuperando. Eu e Sirius queriamos ter ido com ele, como nós costumavamos fazer na época do colégio mas nós não podemos arriscar expor a todos nós.

"Jamie..." ela resmugou.

"É isso, o quão irritante uma pessoa pode ser? Será que um dia eu vou poder dormir em paz? São 3 da manhã, e se ela esta me acordando por causa de algo estupido, eu vou mata-lá. Bom, talvez não, mas eu vou dormir lá embaixo, ou talvez na porta ao lado.

"O que?" eu perguntei irritado para ela enquanto eu sento na cama.

"Tem barulhos lá embaixo," ela disse e eu consigo ouvir o medo dramático em sua voz.

Eu estou prestes a gritar para que ela volte a dormir e pare de ser tão estupida, quando eu ouço também. Alguém está lá embaixo, mais de uma pessoa. Eles acabaram de quebrar alguma coisa.

"Ok, você fica aqui em cima," eu falo para Amelia firmemente.

"Eu amo o quão corajoso você é." Ó por favor.

Será que eu devo acordar o Sirius? Não. Se eu o fizer eu acordarei Lily também, e então não haverá um jeito de ela se manter longe do caminho e nos deixar lidar com o problema. Eu o farei sozinho.

Eu puxo a minha varinha e saiu silenciosamente do quarto. Eu não quero me denunciar para os intrusos então eu desço levitando as escadas. Esta escuro mas definitivamente tem pelo menos 2 pessoas no aposento.

"Ohhh ops, eu quebrei um copo," uma voz feminina começou a rir.

Eu juro, se Sirius tiver trazido alguma garota para cá, eu vou mata-lo. Eu não acredito que ele vá arriscar as nossa vidas apenas para se dar bem.

"Lily...onde você esta?" Sirius surssurrou bem alto.

LILY!É melhor ele não ter feito isso. Depois de todo o tempo que ele gastou me convencendo que eu ainda a amo...ele não dormiria com ela. Ela não o faria. Ela me disse que nunca o faria.

"Sirius...você esta tãããão encrencado. Eu estou tão brava quanto um...marinheiro..." Lily sussurrou.

Eles estão bebados. É isso, eu vou colocar um ponto final nisso agora mesmo.

"Em que inferno vocês conseguiram achar alcool?" Eu gritei enquanto acendia a luz.

"Pegos!" Lily riu.

"Uh...que alcool, meu velho parceiro Prongs," Sirius disse, o que eu tenho certeza que ele achou que era um tom de voz casual. Ele foi se apoiar na estante de livros apenas para se desequilibrar a aterrisar no chão com sua bunda.

"Você odeia ser chamado de Jamie, não?" perguntou Lily.

Da onde isso veio? Ela esta me olhando ameaçadoramente, bom o tão ameaçadora ela consegue ser quando ela quase não se aguenta em pé.

"O quê?"

"Você me disse que odeia ser chamado de Jamie. Você mentiu?"

Em nome das velhas roupas de baixo de Dumbledore do que ela esta falando? É verdade, eu odeio ser chamado de Jamie.Era do que a minah vó costumava me chamar antes de me dar um grande beijo em meus lábios, deixando batom neles. Ela era uma mulher abominável.

"Não, eu não menti," eu disse a ela. Eu devo conversar com ela. Lily sempre fica muito honesta quando esta bebada.

"Então porque sua débil te chama de Jamie?" a minha o que? Tudo bem, Sirius corrompeu Lily.

"Um...ela não sabe. Ela apenas não me ouve quando eu digo para ela não me chamar assim." Ok o que eu faço? Se eu fizer ou dizer algo errado eu posso acabar muito machucado, ou pior. "Você quer me chamar de Jamie?"

"Não," ela encolheu os ombros "Eu estava apenas me perguntando."

"Ok." Sirius levou ela a insanidade.

"Prongs," Sirius disse aleatoriamente.

"Sim."

"Voocê é um babaca."

"Muito obrigada Padfoot," eu digo a ele. Honestamente, eu apenas desci aqui embaixo para salvar a vida deles dos intrusos, e ele me diz que eu sou um babaca. Algumas pessoas...

"Ele está certo, você é um babaca," Lily disse concordando.

Ok tudo bem, ela esta morando comigo e a minha irritante namorada. Lily tem motivos para me chamar de babaca. Wow... eu acabei de reparar, é um lindo top esse que ela esta usando. Eu consigo ver seu sutiã, maravilhoso.Espere um minuto isso significa...

"Paddy, pare de olhar para o sutiã da Lily e vá para a sua cama imediatamente," eu falei com um tom bravo. Honestamente, ele esta secando ela. Apesar de que não posso realmente culpa-lo por isso.

"Eu vou se você for." Madilto seja ele, agora eu vou ter que desviar o olhar.

"Vocês dois parem agora mesmo," Lily disse, tentando soar autoritária mas ela apenas esta soando bêbada. Ela coloca sua jaqueta mais apertada ao redor de seu corpo.

Esta certo, eu vou para a cama.Eu vou para cama," Sirius disse milagorsamente subindo as escadas sem cair nenhuma vez.

"Oh...hum...você esta bravo," Lily disse. Não é uma pergunta, esta mais para uma constatação.

"Sim eu estou..."

"Porque nós não te convidamos..." ela riu. Quando Amelia ri ela me irrita, mas quando Lily o faz é tão adoravel. Talvez por que Lily não o faça a cada 2 minutos.

"Não, não porque...espere um minuto porque vocês não me convidaram?"

"Porque você é um babaca e Amelia nos irrita. Então se você viesse ela teria que vir, duh."

Ok é verdade. Mas eu ainda estou chateado, eu teria gostado de escapar por algumas horas e ficar me divertindo.

"Você ama ela?" Lily perguntou. Ela não esta olhando para mim de novo, porque ela simplesmente não olha pra mim. Se ela olhasse pra mim ela saberia. Eu não amo Amelia, eu amo ela. Á meu Deus, eu amo ela. Eu ainda amo Lily. Oh droga. Como eu não percebi?Do que diabos eu sei então?

"Não eu não amo." Eu digo a ela. Eu devo ser honesto com ela.

Eu me pergunto o que aconteceria se eu disesse a Lily que eu a amo agora mesmo. Ela cairia nos meus braços e diria que o passdao não importa mais? Ou ela me lembraria que eu tenho uma namorada lá em cima, me chamar de idiota e nunca mais falar comigo?

Com a minha sorte provavelmente o ultimo.

"Então porque ela esta aqui? Porque eu estou aqui?"

"Amelia quis vir para cá."

"Eu não queria."

"Eu sei que não," eu digo.

Porque eu ainda consigo faze-la infeliz? Mesmo quando eu estou tentando salvar a vida dela.Porque ela é cega ao fato que ela esta aqui porque eu amo ela, mais do que qualquer um?Porque ela não consegue ver isso? Eu sei, eu demorei um mês para perceber isso, mas Lily é mais inteligente do que eu. Ela deve saber que eu amo ela. Talvez ela saiba e não se sinta do mesmo jeito que eu, e é por isso que ela não fala nada.

"Eu devo...ir para a cama...antes que eu abra a minha grande boca de novo," ela diz, olhando diretamente para a escada.

"Ok..." Porque, o que ela quer falar? Ela deveria apenas dizer, eu devo falar a ela para me falar..NÃO, não, eu não devo. E se ela quiser falar que me odeia e que eu e Amelia nos merecemos? Pode até ser verdade mas isso não quer dizer que eu queria ouvir sobre isso.

"Boa noite James," ela disse, subindo cambaleando pelas escadas.

"Você quer ajuda?" Eu pergunto. Eu não quero que ela vá se machucar tentando subir as escadas no estado que esta.

"De você? Não."

Ouch Lily.

-----------------------------------------------------

**NT:**Oláááá!!! Chegamos a metade da fic. Esse capitulo teve algumas coisinhas bem chatinhas de traduzir, então qualquer coisa estranha me desculpem. To tendo que correr aqui porque daqui a pouco estou indo viajar!O que significa que sabado que vem não terá atualização. Me desculpem por isso também. Prometo que assim que voltar posto o mais rapido possivel!

As pessoas lindas que iluminam a minha vida: **InfallibleGirl, Pattt, Thaty, Buchtabieren.**

MUITO OBRIGADAA!

**Bjs****Ally. 26/01/2008**

**F****ic:**_** de**__** XxStephXx**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

James POV.

Amelia e eu andamos até a cozinha e achamos Lily e Sirius jogados na mesa. Eles estavam com uma aparência horrivel, mas serve de lição por terem ido se divertir sem mim.

"Qual é o problema de vocês dois?" Amelia perguntou.

Ela é estúpida. Eu disse a ela que ontem a noite Lily e Sirius tinham saido do quarto para beberem. Honestamente o que ela acha que esta errado com eles?

"Eu acho que estou morrendo," gemeu Lily.

"Bom isso serve para os dois de lição. O que diabos vocês estavam pensando?" Eu não posso evitar em dar uma lição de moral neles. O que eles fizeram foi realmente irresponsável, eu poderia ter matado eles.

"Esta bem, mãe," retrucou Lily.

"Eu estou apenas dizendo que existe uma razão para que estejamos escondidos."

"Sim, Você!" retrucou Lily.

"Ei, não culpe Jamie," Amelia disse, agarrando meu braço. Ela realmente precisa me tocar o tempo todo? Eu preciso do meu PRÓPRIO ESPAÇO!

"AHHH" gritou Sirius.

"Você tinha que dar esse maldito grito? Pelo menos espere até a poção da ressaca estiver pronta," grunhiu Lily.

Tipico da Lily. É claro que ela esta fazendo uma poção da ressaca. Graças a Merlin também, ela ficaria insuportável hoje se ficasse de ressaca.

"Eu queria que isso se apressasse," Sirius resmungou.

"Ohh Jamie, eles estão de ressaca," guinchou Amelia antes de começar a rir que nem uma hiena.

Alguns minutos depois ela ainda estava rindo (se alguém pode chamar isso de risada), e Lily surtou. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria, eu apenas desejeva ter tempo para conseguir evitar. Ela bateu o copo de água na mesa, fazendo Amelia dar um pulo com o som. Ela olhou para Lily um pouco amendrontada e eu não a culpo por isso. Lily estava com um olhar assasino.

"James..." ela disse lentamente.

"Sim," Eu disse. Eu estou assustado agora. Não era eu que estava rindo, porque eu que tenho que enfrentar a furia da ruiva?

"Ache uma forma de calar essa coisa ou eu o farei."

Ok eu tenho que tirar Amelia do caminho dela agora MESMO! Ela vai mata-la. Bom, talvez resolva alguns problemas...NÃO, James, pensamentos maus, muito maus.

"Uh... ok.."

"Eu sei um jeito que pode nos tirar daqui," Amelia sussurrou no meu ouvido enquanto a mão dela percorria pelo meu peito.

Que homem em sã consciência poderia dizer não?

"Uh... boa ideia," Eu disse.

Amelia agarrou a minha mão e me guiou até o nosso quarto, Será uma boa hora para sugerir que ela ponha o travesseiro sobre a sua cara? Não, eu acho que não, eu preciso superar isso.

-------------------------

Uma hora depois, depois de uma boa soneca, eu deixei Amelia dormindo na cama e desci para a sala. Sirius estava sentado no sofá, mas Lily não estava em nennhum lugar visivel.

"Onde esta Lily?" Eu perguntei. Eu realmente quero vê-la...só para ter certeza que ela esta se sentindo melhor.

"Eu não sei," ele disse calmamente.

O que diabos ele quer dizer com 'eu não sei'? Nós estamos em um esconderijo, há apenas alguns lugares que ela pode ir sem nos deixar em pânico.

"O que você quer dizer com 'eu não sei' "?

"Eu quis dizer que ela subiu correndo as escadas a meia hora atrás. Eu subi para ver como ela estava, mas eu não a achei no banheiro, nem no quarto ou na cozinha," Sirius disse lentamente.

"Porque? Porque você teve que subir para vê-la? Ela esta doente? Eu posso contatar Dumbledore e conseguir que Madame Pomf..."

"Teria sido legal se você tivesse se lembrado de por o feitiço de silêncio,"

Oh merda. Eu esqueci o feitiço de silêncio...oh cara, eu lembrei do contraceptivo? Sim, sim, desse definitivamente eu lembrei.

Mas Lily ouviu tudo então, e Amelia não é uma pessoa quietinha, na verdade ela é extramamente barulhenta. Eu sou bom, mas eu não posso ser tão bom assim.

Ooops, voltando para Lily.

"Então aonde ela está? Ela foi embora?" Eu estou gritando com ele agora. Eu preciso acha-la, eu preciso conversar com ela. Eu não tenho idéia do que eu vou falar pra ela, mas eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa.

"Ela não desceu as escadas," Sirius disse. Ele esta bravo comigo, eu sei. Lily deve estar chateada. Eu sou um babaca.

Eu sei aonde ela esta. Ela esta no telhado. Ela sempre costumava ir até lá para pensar, ela pensa que eu não sei que tem um alçapão lá em cima, em seu guarda roupa.

"Eu irei lá em cima e encontarrei com ela," eu murmurei, mas Sirius ja havia me dado as costas...

-------------------------

"Lily," eu disse enquanto passava pelo alçapão. Ela estava lá em cima sentada com os joelhos embaixo de seu queixo, muito perto da beira para o meu gosto.

"O que você quer James?" ela perguntou. Ela estava chorando, eu sei. O que eu fiz?

"Eu queria ver se você estava bem."

"Eu estou bem." Eu presto atenção no tom dela. Ela não parece brava, ela soa chateada o que é mil vezes pior. Eu consigo lidar com uma Lily brava, mas Lily esta chateada por minha causa. Eu não consigo lidar com isso.

"Eu falei com Sirius, ele me disse que eu esqueci o feitiço do silêncio," eu disse cautelosamente. Eu dou alguns passos em direção a ela, e paro na frente dela.

"Sim você esqueceu. Mas eu acho que enquanto você não tiver esquecido o feitiço contraceptivo não há nenhum estrago."

"Eu não pretendia que você ouvisse aquilo."

"Não é nada demais," e ela disse numa forma que me fez me sentir um grande canalha por ter permitido que ela ouvisse aquilo tudo.

"Me desculpe," eu disse a ela, me abaixando para que ficassemos cara a cara. Ela havia chorado e estava parecendo que ela poderia começar de novo.

"Porque você tinha que fazer isso? Ela me olhou direto nos olhos quando me perguntou isso.

"Eu não pretendia."

"Você realmente acha que eu tenho que ouvir tudo o que vocês estão fazendo?" ela esta soando brava agora. Ela levantou, e eu levantei atrás dela.

"Lily..."

"Porque você acha que eu devia ouvir isso? Eu nunca queria ter desistido de você em primeiro lugar, eu nunca quis que você fosse embora! Eu te implorei para que ficasse!" Lily esta gritando comigo agora, mas lagrimas estavam caido sobre a sua face, "Mas você foi embora! Você não acha que isso é demais pra mim? Você não pensa que eu desejo estar a milhões de milhas longe de você e dela? Então você vai e faz isso! Porque você acha que eu precisava ouvir isso?"

"Me desculpe."

"Tudo bem."

"Tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem, desculpas aceitas," Lily disse. Ela estava limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto.Eu quero abraça-la e dizer que tudo vai ficar bem. Mas eu não consigo me mexer.

"Lily..." Eu não entendo, como ela pode estar as lagrimas, então 3 segundos depois me perdoando? Essa não é a Lily.

"Nós temos que viver juntos, Apenas não faça de novo..."

"Então estamos bem?"

"Somos amigos."

Eu estou completamente apavorado. Lily não perdoa assim tão rapidamente. Alguma coisa definitivamente não esta certa.

-----------------------------------------------------

**NT:**Opaaaa, passando rapidinho aqui apenas para postar! Estou indo viajar de novooo!Mas pelo menos dessa vez vou deixar o capitulo 6 para vocês!Nesse capitulo dá pra perceber que os dois não terminaram tão bem assim quanto o James havia falado. Eua mo essa história é tão boaaaa ahahahha!

Luzes da minha vida: **: InfallibleGirl,**** Principesa, Thaty e Luhli.**

Obrigadaaaa pelos reviews!!! Cada um deles significa MUITO pra mim! Um bom final de semana para todas vocês!

**Bjs Ally. 08/****02/2008**

**F****ic: d**_**e**__** XxStephXx**_


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

"Paddy?" James disse para Sirius mais tarde, Lily estava agindo normal com ele desde que eles tinham descido do telhado.

"O que?" Sirius disse parecendo estar um pouco alterado pelo seu tom de voz. Ele ainda não estava contente com James por ele ter chateado Lily.

"Eu estou preocupado com a Lily. Ela não esta brava comigo nem nada do tipo," James disse, se assegurando que não havia ninguém por perto.

"Talvez ela não se importe mais," Sirius resmungou.

" O que?"

"Eu quero dizer muitas pessoas falariam que o que aconteceu essa manhã é o fim. Talvez seja justo o que Lily precisava para finalmente superar e esquecer os sentimentos que ela nutria por você." Sirius disse. Ele sabia que isso era a ultima coisa que James queria ouvir, mas ele não tinha mais muito tempo para juntar James e Lily.

"Sério?" Sirius não pode evitar em se sentir mal pelo o que tinha acabado de dizer. James parecia devastado.

"Sim."

"Certo….bom….certo," James disse furioso.

Sirius ficou olhando enquanto James corria as escadas, ele não pode evitar em sorrir quando ele ouviu James invadindo o quarto de Lily. Era uma boa coisa que ele já tinha um plano em mente para manter Amelia ocupada na cozinha.A parte ruim do seu genial plano era exatamente ter que comer algo que Amelia havia cozinhado.

"Indigestão, ai vou eu," Sirius murmurou para si mesmo.

--------------------------------------------------

JAMES POV

"Lily eu não estou usando roupas de baixo!" eu grito enquanto entro rapidamente no quarto dela.

E se Sirius estiver certo? E se realmente Lily não se importar mais? Eu preciso saber, de um jeito ou de outro, o que ela sente.

" O que?" A meu Deus ela parece confusa. Bom faz sentindo em minha cabeça.

"Eu não estou usando roupas de baixo," Eu repito. Agora eu estou tão perto dela que os nossos dedos estão se tocando. Eu me aproximo e gentilmente coloco uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha."Então...se você me chutar irá doer."

"James..."

Eu a interrompo, me abaixando e a beijando. Ela esta em completo choque, eu posso dizer. Boa parte de mim também esta, eu não tinha certeza que eu iria conseguir. Mas me parece certo, e me faz sentir que era isso o que faltava na minha vida no ano passado. Então ela começa a me beijar de volta. Sim, definitivamente eu estava certo esse tempo todo, o desejo ainda esta aqui. Eu coloco as minhas mãos em seus quadris e a puxo para ainda mais perto.A mão dela desliza pelo meu corpo até parar em volta do meu pescoço. Eu preciso tocá-la, então eu deslizo uma mão e toco a sua bochecha. A pele dela é tão macia, e as suas mãos se enroscam perfeitamente em meu cabelo. Eu a conheço e sei que ela está me levando para a sua cama. Então eu a seguro firmemente e me movo nos levando para a cama dela.

"Jamie…você esta ai em cima?"

Isso nos trouxe de volta para a realidade como um soco.

"Uh...um..." resmunga Lily, parecendo entorpecida.

"Eu sempre te amei," Eu sursurro rapidamente, antes que o momento tenha ido embora.

Isso parece ter deixado ela em um pânico maior ainda. Nós dois conseguimos ouvir Amelia chegando perto. Lily de repente me empurra, um pouco violentamente. Enquanto eu me ponho de pé, Amelia entra de repente.

"Jamie, venha provar a sopa."

"Agora não." Eu retruco. Ela não pode perceber que eu estou tendo um momento com a Lily?

"Por favor agora!" ela choraminga.

"Vá," Lily diz calmamente. Ó Deus isso não pode ser bom. A face dela esta completamente em branco, seus olhos sem nenhuma emoção.

-------------------------------------------------

LILY POV.

Isso simplesmente não acabou de acontecer. James não entrou aqui anunciando que não estava usando roupas de baixo e me beijou. Não aconteceu.

Ok, talvez tenha acontecido, e agora eu estou parada no meu quarto com o cara que eu acabei de beijar e a namorada dele. Perfeito. Eles precisam ir embora _agora_.Eu preciso ficar sozinha e pensar.

"Eu preciso falar com a Lily por um segundo," Eu consigo ouvir James dizer. Mas eu não estou realmente ouvindo, eu estou sentindo como se eu não estivesse aqui, como se eu estivesse flutuando acima de minha cabeça assistindo.

"Vá, James, Amelia obviamente quer te mostra alguma coisa," Eu digo. " Nós podemos _conversar_ depois."

"Ok, mas nós vamos se falar depois?"

"Sim"

Ok, eu tenho um plano agora. Claramente ainda há alguma coisa entre nós e eu acho que sei o que é. Aposto que é desejo. É exatamente o que é. Porque nós terminamos tão de repente e rapido, que não existiu um ponto final. Então sim, eu acho que uma ultima vez é exatamente o que nós precisamos. É isso. Eu preciso dormir com James para me livrar de todos os sentimentos que eu tenho por ele. Um plano fabuloso.

Um problema apenas. A namorada dele. Ela mora conosco. Ele _tem_ uma namorada. Isso é mais do que um problema, realmente.

Obstáculos. Eu gosto. Eu posso superalos. Eu tenho que, eu tenho que tirar o maldito James Potter do meu sistema.

-----------------------------------------------------

**NT:**Ebaaaa mais um capituloooo!!!!Hoje postei certinho, no sabado como prometi!O prxóximo capitulo tbm deve vir no dia certooo!!A Amelia é uma garnde estraga prazeres! ¬¬

Gente eu fiquei MUITO feliz com todas as review!!!!Vcs são liiindas! Sempre que alguém me deixa qualquer coisa pra mim e me sinto mais motivada a postar mais rapido viu! Quase que eu postei na quinta hauiahiuah QUASE!

As luzes da minha vida vaziiia**: Principesa, InfallibleGirl, Ninha Baudelaire, Deh, Thaty, Luhli, Jhu Radcliffe.**

Aeeee e até o próximo capitulo!

**Bjs Ally. **** 16/02/2008**

**Fic: d**_**e **__**XxStephXx**_


	8. Chapter 8

-----------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo com uma linguagem mais pesada, quem se sentir ofendido em ler esse tipo de coisa eu recomendo nem ler.**

-----------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 8.

LILY POV.

Operação: Seduzir James Potter é quase um trabalho. Amelia esta na cozinha ´assando bolinhos´, Sirius esta na ala hospitalar visitando o Remus. E o alvo esta no banho. Tudo que eu tenho que fazer agora é entrar casualmente no banheiro com a minha lingerie.

Renda verde, com sutiã e calcinha combinando. Oh sim, eu conheço ele. Eu não vou precisar fazer porcaria nennhuma. Bagunçar um pouco o meu cabelo e eu estou pronta.

Eu apareço com uma camisa de homem, a camisa dele na verdade, uma das que eu ainda tenho de antes de nós terminarmos. Eu arregaço as mangas, mas não abotou nenhum botão.

Eu vou de fininho para banheiro. O chuveiro ainda esta ligado, eu entro e vou direto para o espelho.

"Eu estou no banho," James grita quando me ouve entrar.

"Eu estou vendo," Eu grito de volta.

"Lily" Eu obviamente o surpreendi. Ele coloca a sua cabeça para fora do chuveiro, apenas a sua cabeça.

"Sim?"

"O que você...eu estou no chuveiro," ele falou confuso.

"Eu estou vendo," Eu respondo docemente.

"Você esta...usando...wow." Ele esta praticamente babando agora.

"Eu estou apenas tentando arrumar o meu cabelo, e não há nada aqui que você ainda não tenha visto muitas e muitas vezes antes," eu digo me virando o suficiente para que ele consiga ver tudo. Eu consigo ver o olhar de desejo em seus olhos.

"Mas... eu devo ir...eu quero dizer, eu ja terminei..." ele diz, tropeçando para fora do chuveiro. Ele rapidamente da um passo pra trás, e há apenas uma razão para que um homem se mova tão depressa.

"Precisa de um banho gelado agora?" eu brinco.

"Apenas me passe a toalha," ele responde rapidamente e eu sei que eu estou certa.

"Você esta sendo timido agora?"

"Lily..." ele diz com tom de aviso.

"O que?"

"A toalha," ele resmunga.

"Tudo bem," Eu rio enquanto jogo para ele a toalha.

Ele a pega e a enrola em volta de sua cintura. Eu decido assistir, apenas para fazer ele sofrer. Esse corpo apenas melhorou com o tempo. Aquele tonificado estômago, aqueles musculos, lindos e fortes braços. E ele esta ensopado, talvez eu deva ataca-lo...Não, mesmo que a idéia pareça tão tentadora, ele que tem que vir a mim.

"Quando você teve tempo de malhar Potter?" Eu pergunto para ele, passando um dedo meu de sua bochecha para a base de seu pescoço.

"Um...uh...você sabe eu comprei alguns pesos...e bom, não há nada o que fazer por aqui..." ele diz, e eu consigo ver que ele esta se esforçando.

--------------------------------------------------

NORMAL POV.

"Hmm... talvez eu deva vir e malhar com você. Eu estou ficando um pouco flácida," Lily diz, pegando e apontando para uma não existente gordura em seu estômago.

"Não... você não precisa...é bom...um..." James disse, olhando para o corpo dela e depois para o rosto dela. "Ah inferno você esta fazendo isso de propósito."

Ele coloca as suas mãos nos dois lados do rosto dela, e a puxa para um beijo entorpecedor. Ele sabia que ela não poderia resistir. Antes que Lily se desse conta do que estava acontecendo, as suas costas bateram na porta do banheiro. Depois de um breve momento, ela lentamente moveu as suas mãos para o peito dele, deixando lá, sentindo como ele era firme...sim ela definitivamente tinha sentido falta daqueles musculos e daquele peito.

Ele abriu a boca dela com a sua lingua, fortemente encontrando com a dela. Suas mãos desceram pelas suas costas e as descansou firmemente em sua bunda Aproximando- o de sua ereção. Ela deixou escapar um pequeno gemido.

"Lily..." ele falou bem baixo. Ele tinha que ter certeza que ela queria ir adiante.

"Você esta certo, eu estava te tentando de propósito," ela sussurrou rapidamente. "E se você dizer mais alguma palavra, eu vou mudar de idéia."

Ele respondeu com mais um beijo passional, Ele a pressionou contra a parede e ela sentiu cada pedacinho dele, saboreando estar com ele novamente.

Finalmente, depois do parecia ter durado para sempre, suas mão a levantaram para mais perto dele, e a segurando bem apertado, ela o elançou com a suas pernas, pressionando intimamente o seu centro ao dele.

De algum jeito ele conseguiu abrir a porta do banheiro e carregou Lily direto para a cama, não parando nem para checar se Amelia estava por ali.

"Isso traz de volta muitas lembranças, huh?" ela surssurrou no ouvido dele.

"Eu pensei que nós não iriamos falar nada."

"Cale a boca!"

Rindo, James jogou Lily na cama e jogou a toalha no chão. Estava apenas atrapalhando.

Então aproximando-se dela na cama ele se curvou sobre ela e deixou a sua boca sentir o pescoço dela antes de saborea-lá.. Um suspiro escapou da boca dela enquanto a boca dele fazia coisas com o corpo dela que ela não sentia há tempos.Na base de sua garganta, ele sugou gentilmente,e depois mais forte, antes de sentir a carne quente com a sua lingua.Então ele recuou e apenas olhou para ela deitada lá, parecendo mais maravilhosa do que nunca, e agora ela estava ali.

A vista era magnifica enquanto ele se curvava e guiava a sua lingua pela a perna dela seguindo o caminho com as suas mãos que estava se aproximando cada vez mais e mais daquela calcinha verde.

Alcançando a parte de baixo dos seios dela, James se demorou ali, aninhando-se a eles antes de alcança-los e soltar o sutiã dela, ele os acariciava.

Finalmente ela estava ali deitada nua. O desejo o atingiu em cheio,até que ele teve que apertar seus dentes se segunrando da necessidade de coloca-la mais proxima e fazer amor com ela sem pausas, mas ele se impediu de fazer isso rapidamente. Essa podia ser a primeira vez de muitas ou a ultima vez que ele chegaria a ter isso com ela, ele tinha que fazer durar, para então os dois poderem se lembrar de cada segundo que estiveram ali.

Ele tornou a beija-lá, seu peso gradualmente aumentando sobre ela, a pressionando contra o colchão.A boca dele brincou com a dela, fazendo ela deseja-lo ainda mais com a gentileza dele, então engasgar porque ele estava indo incrivelmente fundo e selvagem que ela só podia se mover junto contra ele, enterrando seus dedos nos cabelos macios dele.

Ele aninhou sobre o pescoço dela, enquanto ele traçava caminhos, até que rapidamente a boca dele alcançou um dos seios dela. Ela gemeu, arqueando-se com a sensação que corria por seu corpo de prazer.Então quando ele transferiu sua atenção para o outro seio, ele correu suas mãos direto para a abertura dela, indo devagar dentro dela enquanto ela se acostumava com ele de novo.

"Você ja esta molhada por mim ," ele sussurrou profundamente em sua nuca, trazendo a boca dela para a dele. Ela o encontrou sem resistência, faminta por seu toque. Como se a boca dele fizesse parte dela. A necessidade de ficar juntos e a força e a sedutoras caricias que ele fazia, fez ele se sentir de uma forma que ele jamais havia experimentado.

"Eu não tenho sexo decente a um ano," ela gemeu.

"Permita te recompensar por isso."

Ele sentiu a tentativa da lingua dela de explorar ele ...e ele deixou. O sabor dela espalahado por ele e as mãos macias dela pousadas gentilmente nas costas dele, traçando arrepios por toda a sua espinha e pelas curvas de sua parte de baixo.

Afastando as pernas dela, eles se juntaram e ela se abriu um poco mais para acomoda-lo ainda mais perto enquanto ela se arqueava aproveitando cada sensação do centro dela contra o dele, e dele ligado a ela.

As mãos dela arranharam o ombros dele, as unhas arranhando a pele dele e ele tomou ar e seguiu mais fundo, preenchendo-a completamente. Ela encontrou com ele com um gemido alto e ele se aproximou de um mamilo o sugando gentilmente.

Ele sentiu o momento quando ela se prendeu mais forte a ele, então agarrando-se mais a ela que era tão macia sobre os musculos dele e a trouxe mais perto enquanto ele sentia o proprio alivio sobre todo o corpo.

"Droga," ofegou Lily. O seu plano havia falhado.

-----------------------------------------------------

**NT:**Passando bem rapidinhooo aqui!Ontem não postei porque não deu tempo, perdoem-me por favor! Espero que tenham gostadoooo do capitulo, foi um dos mais dificeis de traduzir!

Reviews lindas que me fazem MUITO feliz: **Principesa****, Jhu Radcliffe, ****Deh, ****Thaty**

Até sabado que vem!!!!

**Bjs**** Ally. 24/02/2008**

**F****ic:**_**de **__**XxStephXx**_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.

"Droga?" James repetiu olhando para ela incrédulo. "Droga?"

"Sim, droga," Lily disse, com sua respiração ainda acelerada.

"Droga!"

"Sim, nós ja chegamos a um consenso que eu disse droga," retrucou Lily.

"Por que? Na minha opinião, foi qualquer coisa menos droga."

"Não isso...Isso foi...isso foi...bom. Eu apenas quero dizer, ' droga não funcionou'."

"O que não funcionou?"

"Não importa," ela retrucou, colocando os lençois sobre ela e saindo da cama.

"Importa, me fale o que foi tudo isso. O que esta se passando na sua cabeça? " James disse desesperado.

"Nada...não importa," ela falou enquanto vestia algumas roupas.

"Me diga. Lily!" ele disse, segurando o braço dela. "Você poderia por favor olhar pra mim?"

"Não," Ela disse, soltando o seu braço que ele segurava.

"Por que não?"

"Porque quando eu olho para você eu fico confusa."

"Porque? O que te deixa confusa?" ele perguntou enquanto ele a deitava de volta na cama . Ela não lutou contra ele, apenas deitou ao seu lado.

"Tudo."

"Eu sei que essa não é exatamente uma situação normal...eu amo você, quer dizer eu acho que eu nunca parei de te amar. Me desculpe por ter demorado tanto tempo...mas..."

"Esta parecendo que Amelia esta queimando alguma coisa na cozinha," Lily disse sem emoção. Ela se levantou e pegou uma toalha. "Você deveria descer e certificar que ela não vá queimar o castelo inteiro. Eu vou tomar um banho."

"Lily..."

"E quando eu voltar você não estará aqui..."

"Lily..."

"Apenas esqueça o que aconteceu, James," ela disse, então deixou o quarto.

--

JAMES POV

Que inferno como que eu devo esquecer o que acabou de acontecer aqui? Eu realmente não entendo a Lily algumas vezes, ela deliberadamente me seduz então me diz para esquecer de tudo. Bom, não dessa vez. Dessa vez é diferente, eu ainda amo ela.

Eu vou descer as escadas e terminar com Amelia neste exato momento. Erm... depois que eu puser algumas roupas, é isso. Minhas roupas estão na porta ao lado, isso é apenas maravilhoso.

Agora que eu ja estou vestido, eu vou terminar com Amelia. Lily acabou de sair do banheiro enquanto eu ainda estou aqui parado como um idiota. Ela vai me ignorar, eu consigo ver ela apenas não vai falar comigo, vai entrar no quarto dela e fingir que eu não estou aqui.

"Lily"

"James"

"Eu vou terminar com ela agora mesmo," Ela vai falar comigo agora.

"Por que? Vocês dois são perfeitos um para o outro."

"Ouch isso foi rude," eu digo a ela. Eu posso ver que ela não quis dizer isso.

Ela esta rindo agora. Isso tem que ser um bom sinal, risadas tem que ser melhor do que raiva ou indiferença.

"Desculpe," ela continua rindo. "Te vejo depois James."

O que inferno isso quer dizer? Eu nunca consigo entender essa mulher. Bom eu suponho que essa seja a metade da diversão.

--

"Prongs..." Sirius disse mais tarde naquele dia.

Eu terminei com a Amelia, eu acho que ela esta lá em cima arrumando as malas. Eu não consegui falar com a Lily de novo, ela esta me evitando e é provavelmente melhor assim até que Amelia tenha ido embora. Ela estava realmente chateada.

"Sim..."

"Existe alguma razão do porque Amelia esta histéricamente jogando as coisas dela dentro de uma mala, inclusive a sua boxer da sorte?"

"Sim."

"Por favor, por favor, me diz que é porque você terminou com ela e agora ela esta indo embora," Sirius disse, sua face iluminada de esperança.

"Eu terminei com ela e agora ela quer ir embora," Eu confirmei.

"Sim! Bem feito amigo. Já era a um maldito tempo," Sirius disse, me puxando para um abraço homossexual.

"Meesoltaaa!" eu grunhi.

"Amigo, eu não estava brincando quando disse que ela estava levando a sua boxer da sorte!"

"Deixe ela levar," Eu murmurei. Eu não preciso mais das minhas cuecas. Lily nunca gostou muito delas mesmo.

"O que? Você esta se sentindo bem?" As mãos deles estão sobre a minha testa. Porque ele esta constantemente me tocando?

"Eu me sinto ótimo, melhor do que ótimo. Eu me sinto fantástico." Eu digo a ele.

"Você transou com a Lily!" Maldito seja ele. Ele tem que me conhecer assim tão bem? E ele tem que ser tão bruto?

"Você transou, seu cachorro! Você fez a sujeira com a sua namorada no quarto ao lado!" ele riu. Sirius faz tudo soar tão sujo e sórdido.

"Ultima chance, Jamie," Amelia disse fungando enquanto pegava as suas malas e descia pela escada.

"Jamais teria dado certo entre nós dois mesmo." Hey, eu posso pelo menos ser gentil, eu trai ela apesar de tudo.

"Daria se você pelo menos tentasse!" Nós podemos nos casar e ter um filho! Um bebê, isso nos tornaria mais fortes!" Amelia disse, e o mais triste, ela realmente parecia excitada.

"Não, não faria.. Apenas vá," Eu disse. Você não pode ser legal com alguém como Amelia sem que ela leve para o lado errado.

"Tudo bem, mas você não sabe o que esta perdendo," ela disse antes de sair andando.

"Oh eu sei," Eu digo a Sirius depois que ela ja foi. "Agora eu tenho uma adorável ruiva para...mais provável fazer ela ficar brava comigo primeiro...mas depois com esperança..."

"Apenas vá, Prongs."

--

**NT: **Ok vocês me odeiam e com um óóótimo motivo! Gente desculpa mesmo, a minha intenção nunca foi demorar a postar, mas a faculdade sugou o meu tempo, e eu realmente não tive tempo para traduzir aqui! Mas agora estou de férias, e melhor de tudo passei em tudoo êêêêêê! Além de estar realmente orgulhosa de todos os meus trabalhos acadêmicos ahuiuahuah! Muito obrigada a quem se deu ao trabalho de me deixar um review mesmo eu estar sem postar a MIL ANOS! Eu detesto quem faz isso e fiz igual, perdoem me.

E só para constar o próximo capitulo é o ultimo.

Pessoa lindas que me deixaram um review MUITO OBRIGADA, vocês me animaram a continuar e finalmente postar isso aqui: **Principesa Potter****, Thaty, ****Annie Black Malfoy****, ****Jhu Radcliffe****, deh, ****Luhli****, ****Tonks e Lupin**** e ****Mrs. Mandy Black****.**

E para quem não entendeu o plano da Lily que não deu certo foi dormir com o James para esquecer ele! Não é uma plnao muito inteligente convenhamos mas...

Bom é isso e até o próximo capitulo que não vai demorar como esse!!

**Bjs Ally. ****24/06/2008**

**Fic: d**_**e **__**XxStephXx**_


End file.
